


To Be Determined

by blushingblue__DonnaJane54



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drinking, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, References to Abuse, References to Drugs, post-serum Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblue__DonnaJane54/pseuds/blushingblue__DonnaJane54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda needs money. SHEILD has money, and although the work seems weird, it's better then what she went through. Anything to pay for Pietro's medical bills. Anything to maybe find friends. Anything to learn and trust again.</p><p>Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Just survive the first night of easy Burlesque, find anyway to make money, and run whenever Rumlow comes near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Determined

**Author's Note:**

> this is angsty. i love this, you all should too!

To Be Determined

________________________________________________

Dylan threw her hands down onto her makeup table, and shrieked. 

“What, D, what?!” Her table mate yelled, and Dylan groaned. “I didn't bring my converse in, did I?” She said, and her table mate shrugged. 

“Come on, Steve, this is important! Have you seen them or not, you asshat!?” She gave him a hard look, and Steve shrugged. He fixed his black eyeliner, and layered his lipstick on. 

“They’re in the back of the car. Don't let the guests see, so put on the robe.” He jerked his thumb to the back of the room, and Dylan groaned. “I hate you.” She stomped grumpily to the back of the room, slipped the black robe on, and stuck her pale feet into a pair of American flag flip flops. 

She trudged back to him, and plunked down onto his lap. She kissed his lovely red lips, and Steve gave her the finger as she walked out. Steve put on his lipstick again, and stared into the cloudy mirror. 

An angel stared back. 

The door slammed open, hitting the crumbling drywall. “You assface, you were right!” Dylan yelled, and Steve broke out of his reverie. He smiled softly, and winked. “Told ya.”

She kissed his lips again, and kissed his cheeks again, getting lipstick everywhere. “Dylan, fuck off!” Steve said tiredly, wiping his face. “Language!” A masculine voice yelled, and a man walked in with his hands over his eyes. 

“You fuck off, too!” Steve yelled, standing and pointing at the tall figure standing in the doorway. 

Bucky Barnes laughed wholeheartedly, and Dylan punched his shoulder. “Look at me!” She yelled, and Bucky laughed. “Nice,” he commented, wholesome grey eyes roving on Dylan’s wide body. 

She was wearing a pretty navy blue dress from the 40’s, with pretty white polka dots going down in a fashion. Her huge breasts were pushed up high, and if she bent, you could see the suspender belt holding up her see-through thigh highs. 

In all, she looked sexy. 

And she would've looked better with heels, but Dylan is stubborn, and weird. She ties her dirty, ratty red converse onto her feet, and still manages to take the show. And the fans laugh at her goofiness. She enjoys that more than the money. 

Steve was rolling his eyes at the pair. Adele turned, and grinned. “Do ya like Steve? It took awhile.” Steve scoffed, and smoothed his hair down. 

He looked amazing, as usual. Bucky found himself gulping down his groans, seeing Steve in short-shorts. He had thigh highs, too. He was shirtless, but Bucky saw his navy blue button down sat on the back of his chair. A white bow-tie sat on the desk, and Steve’s face was dusty pink, not from makeup. Steve’s thin skin was was insanely pale, and his bones stuck out just enough for Bucky to be able to count every rib, run a finger down his knobby spine--

“Very sexy…” Bucky stated, and winked at his best friend. Bucky went to his makeup desk, and plunked down thoughtfully. “So, what's the song tonight?” He wiped his face off with Dylan’s makeup wipes, and put on Clint’s moisturizer.

Dylan shrugged, and practiced going down on her knees, then popping right back up. She groaned softly, and Bucky knew that was involuntary. Knee injury when he and her moved here from Russia. 

Of course, he was moving back to America, unlike Dylan. She came from all the way north, up in Canada. 

“Um, I think it's Cherry Pie by Warrant.” Steve said, and Dylan laughed. “So, in short, Steviekins and I are adorable housewives,” she winked at Steve “And Bucky is our husband?”

“That's the idea,” Peggy said, kissing Dylan's dark head. She had billowing black dress pants, long black stilettos, and a nice black shirt. “You're running the bar today?” Steve asked, and Peggy nodded. “Yeah, sorry guys. I was looking forward to our set. It's still good with only 2 wives?” 

Dylan shook her head, the hard earned curls on her head not moving, do to the obscene amount of hairspray and gel Steve dumped onto her thick, chocolate hair. 

“Why do you have to run the bar? Where's uh… Laura? No! Lillian. Where's Lillian?” Peggy shrugged, and it seemed like the bartenders only lasted a few months, then were gone. Dylan started whining, starting up Steve, because  
That-racket-fucks-with-my-hearing-aids-Dylan-SOO-STOOOP which started up Peggy, It's-not-my-fault-the-new-people-suck and Bucky whistled, pointing to the slightly ajar door. 

“Maybe we can do it,” Bucky said, and jutted his chin to the doorway. 

The director of the building, Phil Coulson, was leading around a pretty little girl. “Hey, Agent!” Dylan yelled, and stepped out after ‘Agent Coulson’. It's something Tony, the company finance man/burlesque dancer, made up. Tony’s girlfriend, Pepper, was the only one to call him Phil. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “That girl might've just been looking for the bathroom. You know how helpful Agent is.” 

Peggy laughed. “No, he said that he was getting a pair of Sokovian twins that were trying to leave Red Star.”

The room went quiet, and everyone silently understood. 

Bucky stood up, a little too sharply, and smiled. “Let's go talk to ‘em.” He grabbed Steve by his wrist, and Bucky stomped out the door. Steve grabbed Peggy’s hand, and she was pulled out of the room. 

Steve may look weak, but when it comes to all of them being together, he gets strong. 

When the gang finally caught up with Dylan, she was speaking to the small brunette. “Yeah, it's a lot of fun here, and the work is crazy, because you can be doing a burlesque show to running the bar,” she squinted at Agent, “Or giving a lap dance.” 

The petite lady’s eyes got really wide. “I won't have to, will I?” She asked, looking for Agent Coulson’s voice. “No, that's just for the employees who want to. They usually have a list, and people can request. If your name isn't on the list, they can't request.” He gave the woman a soft smile, and then Steve said, “Hello. I'm Steve, I work here.” He held out his hand, cheeks dusty pink, Bucky and Peggy sniggering behind him. 

Dylan laughed, and the brunette looked freaked out. 

“My name is Wanda. It's lovely to meet you, Steve.” Wanda gave Steve a sweet, innocent smile, and Bucky stepped in. “Hey, ma name’s Bucky.” He held out his hand, and shook her tiny hand firmly in his massive, callused one. He was trying to look as Brooklyn-Boy as possible. 

Wanda looked exhausted and freaked out, and like she really needed a friend. Peggy smiled at her kindly, and pushed the boys out of the way. Peggy gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around Wanda’s armpits, and lifting her up when she straightened. 

The all laughed, and Wanda buried her nose in Peggy’s soft neck. “And the massive tree that picked you up is Peggy. She's awesome, and is one of the few professional cuddlers we got.” Dylan said, and Peggy set Wanda down carefully. 

Coulson smiled fondly, and began, “Ahem,” Wanda turned and focused. The gang walked away, giving her space. “Are you joining us here?” Coulson asked, and Wanda nodded. “Yeah, I'm joining.” Phil led her away, into the back of the building, into a shared office. “Um, when do I start?” Wanda asked, trying to get into his line of sight. A man laid on the bench beside the door, clearly wasted. He kept snoring.

Coulson threw a plastic water bottle at the man, which the drunk caught, twisted it open with his teeth, and chugged it down. “Hey, Agent Coulson, pass me a couple of aspirin, please.” Coulson smiled apologetically at Wanda, and rummaged for the pills. Coulson straightened from the mess of the desks, and ran a hand to the base of his head, scratching the hairs. “Um, you can start tonight,” he blew air through his teeth. “I'll get your paperwork, and your pay for tomorrow.” Coulson finalized, and picked up the pill bottle, before twisting it open and swallowing one. He threw the bottle to the man on the bench, and Coulson motioned for her to leave. “They’re all out there waiting for you, they’ll get you ready for their set. They’re missing a girl. They have details.” Wanda was about to leave, already a foot out the door, when Coulson called, “And, Wanda?” Wanda backed up. “We’ll get your brother’s bills paid. He didn't deserve what happened.” 

The drunk man swallowed down his pills, and Wanda felt like asking for one. Or five.

Wanda nodded slowly. She blinked away tears, and smiled to herself. ‘Kindness is Possible,’ her brother always said that to her. Now she had to say it to him. 

Wanda exhaled a shaky breath, and nodded, keeping close to the wall, following the smell of… Steve’s perfume. 

She stopped at the doorway, and raised her eyebrows at the sight. 

The insanely sexy short brunette was sitting on Bucky’s lap, facing him, and passionately making out with him, then she slipped off his big lap, sliding down his strong thighs slowly, teasingly, spreading his knees, and kissed down his chest, stopping at his belt. Then Steve slipped on, passionately kissing the bigger man’s broad lips. 

Then Steve, following… Dylan’s example, slipped off his lap, but instead of slipping off, slowly, Steve slipped off quickly and fell. 

“Aw, shit!” Steve yelled, and Dylan groaned. “This is why we need 3 wives! Where the hell is the new girl? Do ya guys think she took the job?” Dylan shrieked, heading towards the door. 

Wanda stumbled back, and Dylan swung the door open, eyes falling on her nervous form. 

“Guys, I found her!” Dylan yelled over her shoulder, and grabbed Wanda’s pale hand. She yanked her into the room, and Dylan planted a kiss onto her cheek. 

“Ya know, you're pretty fucking adorable,” Dylan cursed, and winked at Wanda’s ever present blush. Wanda turned darker, and wiped off the lipstick print. 

“Okay, so you got the job?” Peggy shouted, looking through the lingerie at the back of the room, buried in an alcove, the ‘EXIT’ sign beside her, the door wide open. 

Wanda wanted to run to the Exit, and hide under her threadbare quilts. All 3 of them. 

“Um, yes. What are you guys doing? You were the people who were missing a girl?” Wanda inquired, wringing her thin hands together. “Yes, we are. Peggy has to run the bar because… Uh, Oh God, what's her name?” Dylan turned to Steve’s direction, and Bucky cut in, “Laura?” 

Steve shook his head. “Lillian. Nat tried to set me up with her. Too many piercings.”

Dylan rolled her eyes, and shrugged. “Anyway, she's not here, so Peggy’s taking over. Besides, she makes a wicked martini.”

Bucky sighed. “Yes, and her White Russians.” Peggy laughed, and kissed Bucky’s forehead lightly, and said, “Wanda, I found you your outfit. It might not fit in the,” she motioned to her full breasts “-area, but, you can stuff ‘em. Whatever. It's Dylan’s extra.” Dylan laughed. “It's too small, Pepper made the boob area too tight,” She directed her attention to Wanda’s blood red face. “So you can have it!” 

“Uh, thank you?” Wanda said, grabbing the lingerie, and inspecting it. It included red high waisted underwear, a red bra, see-through skintight dress, and a blue apron with white polka dots. 

Dylan grinned, and Wanda smiled. “Where do I change?” Peggy was rooting around in a box in the alcove, Dylan went to putting pins in her hair, and Steve was piling a bunch of makeup into a bin. “Uh, right over there.” Bucky pointed, a room buried beneath props and a broken makeup table. Bucky gave her an apologetic smile, because Wanda couldn't of noticed it unless it was pointed out. It was buried and in a corner. 

Wanda nodded gratefully at Bucky’s tanned form, and she noticed he was half naked. 

She gave him a once over, and almost ran to the changing room. He was very attractive. Covered in muscles, his body littered with the occasional tattoo, but he had peculiar scars all over his left shoulder and pec. 

Wanda decided not to say anything after she was done changing and was walking to the cluster of makeup tables. 

Dylan and Bucky were both missing, and Wanda watched Peggy kiss Steve on the cheek, and she kissed Wanda’s forehead as she steamrolled out the door, like she was looking for something. 

“Wanda,” Steve began, and looked nervously at her. “Uh, er, I found a bunch of makeup for you. I think it's your skin tone, and if it's not, we’ll get you some stuff tomorrow, when you actually get fitted for costume and makeup.” Steve had this adorable blush on his cheeks, and Wanda thought of a little boy offering a broken rose to her. Oh, her homeland...

Wanda nodded. “Thank you, very much Steve. Uh, could you help me?” Steve nodded, kind of awkwardly, but mostly helpful. He pulled out the seat Dylan was sitting in, and Wanda smiled at him through the mirror. 

Steve started on her hair, and he made small comments on her dark hair. 

He finished her hair in 15 minutes, with 2 hours away from show, they might have enough time not to fuck up the whole set. 

“So, what songs are we doing?” Wanda asked, watching the door, waiting for Dylan and Bucky to walk in. Steve paused from dusting powder onto Wanda's nose, bit his lip for a second, thinking of the songs. “Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra, and Cherry Pie by Warrant.” Steve went back to lightly dusting powder onto Wanda's face, and Wanda cocked a brow. 

“I've never heard those songs before.” She said, and Steve smiled. “Listen to this. It's kinda stupid, but Dylan insisted.” Steve switched on a super old, cracked iPod, and an older sounding song leaked into the air, and Wanda immediately loved it. When Cherry Pie came on, it took her awhile to get used to it. After listening to the songs a few times, she was already humming along. 

The room was peaceful, and quiet. Then Dylan and Bucky walked in, smiling like they just pulled something amazing. “Guys, we got the stage. Everyone went to the pole room. We got the stage until opening.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, and got Wanda to blot her bright red lipstick. Wanda stood, stretching her legs, and slipped on her big red boots. 

“I like those,” Dylan said, checking her lipstick. Bucky straightened the black tie he had, and took his hair out of the messy bun at the base of his neck. He slicked his hair back, and fluffed it, making it messy and adorable. “Thanks.” Wanda said, and Dylan tied Steve’s bowtie. 

They all tripped down the small hallway, hearing papers clatter, and music, and vodka wafted through the hallway. Bucky waved at Peggy, as she washed down the bar, and she glanced up, and grinned. 

The 4 walked up the stairs to the stage, and Steve saluted to a black guy above the stage, up in the sound room. The man gave a thumbs up, and tapped the microphone he was holding. 

“Alright folks, we got the first set of the night, and it's The Winter Soldier, Captain America, The Author and… Scarlet Witch!” The man read off a piece of paper, and Steve grinned. 

“That is your stage name, right?” Bucky asked, looking half-apologetic, half-sad. Wanda nodded, and clasped her hands together. “So, how does the set go?” She inquired, and Dylan grinned. “Sam, first half, low!” She yelled, and Sam thrummed on the microphone. 

Dylan looked at the floor, and listened to the taps from the man’s fingers, then smiled at Wanda, and winked. “He said he's good to go. You just watch, then join in whenever you're comfortable. We’ll tell you what you missed.”

Bucky jogged off stage, into the back, where he stood, standing straight. Steve whistled and a huge black man and a little woman walked on, lugging a hollowed out washer and dryer from the 50’s. The man yelled to Dylan, “Want the rollers, for the turnaround?”   
Dylan nodded, and Steve yelled to the woman walking off the stage, “Get the oak wood table please, Jessica!” Jessica clicked her tongue, and ran off stage in a relaxed manner. 

Wanda stood mid stage, kind of awkwardly, waiting instruction. The two strongmen finished setting up the table, and loaded the washer and dryer onto a set of rollers, and started bolting them down when Steve walked to Wanda, smiling kindly. 

“What was it like at Red Star?” He asked, looking curious and innocent. Wanda sighed, already far away. “We had to do our own sets, and our own makeup. If we were new, the others gave you a hard time. If you did well, you were ignored. It was pretty depressing.” Wanda finished, and Steve patted her arm sadly. “It's nothing like that over here. Or I wouldn't be workin’ here.”

Wanda nodded, and wanted to say You’d be shocked on what you would do for family, but decided against it. No point on getting all close to them. Look how that turned out last time.

Steve sighed awkwardly, and retreated to the oak table, provided by Jessica, and lugged one of the heavy chairs from Wanda to observe on. Wanda nodded and politely smiled, taking the chair. It was heavy in her hands, and it must be for the chair shows. Steve ran off, and Dylan smiled, and gave him a hug. 

People here hug a lot. It’s batshit crazy, but so is burlesque. And stripping. And whatever the hell else they do here.

The strongmen headed off the large stage, Dylan started stretching, Steve shook out his skinny arms, and the music began.

Bucky slid out of the back of the stage, and started lip syncing, “Those fingers in my hair,” Dylan walked to him, and slid her strong fingers into his thick brown hair. She bent her thick thigh over Bucky’s midriff, and Bucky smiled to the empty room “That sly come hither stare,” Steve looked lustfully at Bucky, and strutted to him quick, full of intention, his tap shoes lighting up the stage. 

Bucky smiled a surprised, flirty, crooked smile, then lip synced “That strips my conscience bare...It's witchcraft!”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s tie, and pulled him to the table, and Dylan followed the pair, her feet following the beat. “And I've got no defense for it,” Steve forced Bucky to sit at a chair “The heat is too intense for it,” Dylan sat sexily on Bucky’s lap, facing him. “What good would common sense for it do?” Bucky smiled wickedly, and wiggled his brows, before Dylan pulled him into a lusty kiss. 

Steve all the while doing a lusty version of the Charleston, circling around the pair, then Bucky peeked out from Dylan’s shoulders “'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft,” Dylan slid down his thighs, and Wanda got an eyeful of Dylan’s underwear, while Steve snuck behind and started undoing Bucky’s tie, and shirt, as Dylan pried open Bucky’s muscular legs, rose, then started undoing the bottom half of his shirt, then Bucky opened his mouth, “And although I know it's strictly taboo,” 

Wanda rose, and approached the menage a trois. Bucky smiled to the empty tables below them, dark and foggy. “When you arouse the need in me,” Dylan turned around, bursting up on her knees, sliding her hands down her chest, then lying down on her back, throwing her hands up in the air slowly, and Bucky lip synced full of passion and sex “My heart says ‘Yes, indeed’ in me,” and Wanda slipped her hands in Dylan's, then pulled. Dylan slid across the stage, and Wanda whipped her around so she laid on her belly. Dylan rose, huge ass first, and crawled to Wanda, and Wanda helped her up. Steve was doing what Dylan was doing, but more grinding  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to!"

Dylan threw a leg on Wanda’s hip, and Wanda threw a leg opposite of Dylan’s, and they stared at the empty seats with hooded eyes. They broke apart, and did the Charleston to the hollowed out washer and dryer. “It's such an ancient pitch,” Steve was leading a Bucky to where the girls were perched, sexily crossing their legs, moving in time with the beat. “But one I wouldn't switch,   
'cause there's no nicer witch than you!”

Bucky slipped in between the two girls, with Steve hanging off his hip, sitting in between Dylan’s thick thighs. Dylan slipped in behind Steve, pushing the dryer away with her ass. It slid away, and Wanda slid her arm around Bucky’s neck, and Bucky pulled her off, dipping her over his waist, her legs making a pale V. Bucky swung her above his left shoulder, and rammed her legs beside his right side, into the washer, and it rocketed back behind them.

Steve and Dylan pushed them ahead again, and Bucky turned in time to put Wanda onto the washer, and Dylan helped Steve onto the dryer. Bucky turned and whipped his hands out, his mouth mocking the sailing voice of Frank Sinatra, “'Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft! And although I know it's strictly taboo, when you arouse the need in me, my heart says ‘Yes, indeed’ in me, ‘Proceed with what you're leadin' me to!’”

Dylan snuck in and flipped two switches, and the hollowed out washer and dryer began to rotate, and vibrate. Steve crossed his legs sexily, leaning back and being flirty, so Wanda copied him. Dylan swung her hips back and forth with the beat, and Bucky’s mouth sailed out the last words, “It's such an ancient pitch...But one I'd never switch, 'cause there's no nicer witch than you!” 

The lights went brighter, the fog got thicker, and they all threw their heads up, happy to be alive in that moment. The song ended, and DYlan lowered her leg from Bucky’s crotch, and Bucky laughed. “Done! That was fucking amazing!” Bucky picked up Steve and swung him around. Dylan walked to Wanda, and punched her in the arm playfully. “You did great!,” Wanda rubbed her arm. “You’ll do great!”

Wanda smiled genuinely for the first time in a while, and asked “What was I supposed to do before I joined in?” Bucky cut in, “Sit at the table, look bored, then swing ya legs around until we get over at the table, then move.” 

Steve pushed Bucky out of the way, “Me and you do the lindy while the twits make out, and you and D do what you were doing before. Just don’t forget to look like you just got fucked.” Steve said the cuss words with a blush on his face, and genuinely like he wanted to help.

Wanda nodded, and smiled at him. 

The group heard clapping, and they all turned to see Peggy and Sam, grinning like the shit heads they were. “Wanda, you were perfect!” Sam yelled, and Peggy whistled in agreement. Wanda turned red, and waved them off. Her new found friends clapped her on the back, and Wanda felt just a little bit special. Just a little. What an adventure this will be to tell Pietro...

________________________________________________

Wanda danced well that night, with her friends. She learned that Dylan was from Canada, that she moved to Russia with Bucky, why, Dylan never said. Wanda Maximoff made a few friends, and got lots of fans. 

Wanda learned that Steve was a lightweight, but learned to hold his liquor better in England, where he met Peggy. Peggy laughs funny after she smokes, which she hardly does apparently, and Bucky looks insanely sexy when he sucks in drag after drag of smoke. But Bucky could make anything sexy.

Wanda laughed when she found out they only smoked eCigarettes, and might’ve had too much vodka, which Dylan could drink like water. Wanda promised herself she would introduce Pietro to Dylan. They both were so weird with alcohol; can drink down hard stuff like water, but beer? Oh no, stupid drunk.

When they had to go on for costume change for 2nd set, Wanda was more comfortable to let Dylan change with her in the changing room. True to Dylan’s body, she was curvy, and thick, and just like Bucky, the occasional tattoo floating on her milky skin. Both of them had a tattoo of a red star on their left shoulders, right in the meat of the limb. Dylan had a tattoo on her right side, under her bra line. Do everything with love…

Wanda had just one tattoo, right on her wrist. Sister… Pietro had on his wrist, stating Brother… 

Dylan had so many more, but none were visible through her regular clothes. Bucky’s weren’t either, but Peggy’s were, because she had her entire right collarbone covered in roses. In the middle stated; May Michael Rest

Steve had one his back, in between his shoulder blades. It was a rounded triangle shield, with red stripes going vertically, with a blue strip going horizontal at the top, with three big stars. A banner curled around the shield, and it said ‘til the end of the line…

Bucky had that saying on his right hip, in blocky letters, like the ones on Steve’s back.

Wanda laughed at all of them, and didn’t stop laughing. 

And all of that was just before opening. 

________________________________________________________

20 minutes before opening, Peggy gave them all a hug, and she wished them luck with her amazingly diplomatic and polite british accent. Even when she was swearing, Wanda’s knees got weak from how awesome her voice is.

They all scurried off to the back room, and they all fixed their makeup, checked their hair, and Dylan brushed her teeth at the Exit, spitting outisde, beside the door. Then the band began. 

It was a hyper beat, starting to make Wanda’s heart beat erratically and her thigh muscles twitch. Steve tapped his long, artistic fingers on the table, and started humming along with the song that made the floorboards shake. Dylan cracked her knuckles, bent down, stretched her hamstrings, stretched her back and torso muscles, then popped her knee joints, and cracked her ankles. Wanda shivered when Dylan’s ankles cracked. 

Bucky chuckled at Wanda’s reaction, and sucked another drag from his electric cigarette. He pocketed it distastefully, and cracked his neck, and twisted around, straining for his spine to crack wonderfully. When it did, Wanda gagged.

They all laughed at her, and fixed their costumes.

When You Don’t Own Me by Grace feat. G-Eazy came on, Dylan started lipsyncing, tipping her head back, and it looked so real. Eventually, the song ended, and they all stood, running down the hall, into a closet Wanda hadn’t noticed.

The thin walls lit up the small path, and it was a tight squeeze for Bucky, but he curled into himself, and walked ahead of them quickly. The hall ended at the back of the stage, they could see it. They heard Sam yell into the mic above them, “Hey there, lovely guests of SHIELD! It’s Falcon, above you watching this amazing show, and we at SHIELD would like to announce that we have a new member! Give it up to Scarlet Witch!” 

Polite applause rang through Wanda’s head, then Sam started up again, “...And some old favourites! The Author,” Screams entailed. “The Winter Soldier,” Shouts and whistles followed. “Aaaand Captain America!” Sam hollered into the mic, then started the music.

The shouts and cheers were audible until they walked out, sans Bucky. The crowd shushed themselves, the occasional ‘Shut up!’ audible.

Dylan sat on the washer, fanning herself. Steve kicked his feet around, his hands in his pockets. Wanda remembered what she had to do, and she crossed and uncrossed her legs, picking at her nails, blowing invisible hairs out of her face. 

“Those fingers in my hair,” Bucky began, stepping out from backstage. They all whipped their heads in synchronization, and Dylan stood first, slipping her fingers into Bucky’s hair. She did all the moves she did before, but with purpose. 

“That sly come hither stare,” Steve tapped his way to Bucky, looking like sex in thigh highs and booty shorts. 

Wanda heard all the lyrics, heard all the words, the beat. She felt all the eyes on her, roving and calculating. Judging everything she wore, her looks, her body type, how well show moved. Wanda heard the whole song, and she did everything from last time, plus some.

“That strips my conscience bare...It's witchcraft! And I've got no defense for it, the heat is too intense for it, what good would common sense for it do? 'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft, and although I know it's strictly taboo! When you arouse the need in me, my heart says ‘Yes, indeed’ in me, it's such an ancient pitch, but one I wouldn't switch, 'cause there's no nicer witch than you! 'Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft! And although I know it's strictly taboo, when you arouse the need in me, my heart says ‘Yes, indeed’ in me, ‘Proceed with what you're leadin' me to!’ It's such an ancient pitch...But one I'd never switch, 'cause there's no nicer witch than you!” 

Wanda felt a little more alive, and a lot more in love with life.

Now she just had to finish this night, and figure out where she was sleeping that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. I need it. I'm sleep deprived. PUH-LEAZZZZZZZZZZE!?


End file.
